Life of the New Smashers
by OkiniFan
Summary: The four newcomers at Smash Bros finally arrived, what goes on in their lives of the Smash Mansion?
1. The Newcomers

Villager's heart was beating with fear. He had been accepted to the new Super Smash Bros. video game. What does he do? He was just an ordinary villager.

_What will the other smashers think of me?_ he thought, _I think they'll say, 'Oh look, there is a useless villager in our game!' then they might laugh at me. _

Villager may be the great hero, but he was being worried of what they thought of him. As he was right in front of the door, he notice a sign, "Newcomers Entrance is at the left of this sign." it said.

Oh great, now Villager noticed that he was being a complete moron. So he followed the direction of the sign. As he entered the Newcomers Entrance. There, he saw a female sitting on the bench near the entrance. She had a light blue gown, a crown for some reason, blonde hair, her bangs are covering one of her eyes, and a little star sitting next to her with eyes. Villager knew that this day will be strange, but he does need some friends to feel more comfortable.

So he sat right next to her and said, "So, how are you feeling about being in the new game?"

The blonde girl looked at Villager and said, "Bittersweet, I love being in a new game but a most of my Lumas are at the observatory."

Villager looked at the little star which turned out to be a Luma. "My name's Villager, an ordinary villager from the series Animal Crossing, your name is?"

The blonde girl was quiet for a few seconds then said, "Villager, nobody's ordinary in any video game, everyone has something to make them humanoid, by the way, my name's Rosalina, Princess Rosalina."

Villager knew what the crown was for now, but before he could continue talking to her, two characters went throught the entrance.

"Is this the Newcomers Entrance?" said a blue robot who appears to be about the same age as Villager.

Villager smiled warmly, "Yes, this is the Newcomers Entrance, by the way, who are you guys?"

"I'm Wii Fit Trainer, and this is Megaman, someone I met during my way to Super Smash Bros."

Villager finally found some confidence after meeting these guys.

"Mama," said the Luma in Rosalina's lap, "How come there is a Wii Fit Trainer in this game?"

Rosalina, who's just as confused as the little Luma, said, "I don't know neither."

Megaman said, "I guess she must been strong in her video games."

Villager smiled, "I'm glad we all made it here."

Soon he started to giggle, then, it was passed down to all of his new friends. They didn't notice Master Hand come by until he said, "Ahem, welcome to the Smash Mansion, the mansion for all smashers, hope you guys enjoy your stay, I'll give you a battle against me for a check on your strength."

Villager, Rosalina, and Megaman nodded, but Wii Fit Trainer said, "Do the worst you can do."

Master Hand chuckled, while the other Newcomers gave worried looks at each other.


	2. Meeting the Smashers

"Oh god," said Villager after catching his breath, "That was painful."

Villager, Megaman, Rosalina, and her Lumas were exhausted after battling Master Hand, on an intense level!

"What made you think we can counter this?" said Rosalina, "None of my Lumas could survive like that?"

"Guys," said Wii Fit Trainer, "I know it was painful for you all, but it was normal and a little fun to me."

"Fun?" said Megaman, "I am pretty exhausted and this battle felt like work and chains."

"Listen," Wii Fit Trainer calmly said, "I knew it may be painful for you all, but I really needed that, it took me a long time to get into perfect shape, my body doesn't stay like this forever if I didn't exercise, and the series of my video games will banned me."

Before Villager could argue, a thought came up to his head, she was right, she had worked hard to become a Wii Fit Trainer and all the way to Smash Bros. He knew that everyone had an important bio.

"Sorry about what we said about what you have done." said Villager. But he was still angry at her.

"I accept the apology," said Wii Fit Trainer, "I apologize too about what had happened."

"Okay newcomers," said Master Hand, "I think it's time you meet the Smashers."

As they entered the entrance for all veterans of Smash Bros. they have been introduced by all of them.

Master Hand gave the newcomers a list, it said:

Characters in the New Game:

Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Pit, Samus, Link, DK, Villager, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Luigi, Peach, Toon Link, Sonic, Rosalina, Marth, Zelda, King Dedede, and Lucario.

"Please make yourself comfortable," said Master Hand, "I hope you enjoy the Smashers here."

"Master Hand!" shouted an identical hand, "You forgot to tell where there rooms are!"

"Crazy Hand," said Master Hand calmly, "I'm getting to that point soon, next time be patient. Here's your Smasher's ID."

Master Hand gave them all Smasher's IDs, then said, "Crazy Hand will lead you to your rooms."

Villager gave a frightened look, the name Crazy Hand had was not ironic, he was also afraid that Crazy would lead them to the wrong rooms.

"Alright," said Crazy Hand, "Here's a room for these ladies, and a room for these males."

As Villager looked around the room, it seems comfortable enough for someone to stay. Soon, Villager forget about being angry at Wii Fit Trainer, and was happy that Megaman was staying at his room as his roommate.

"Night Megaman." said Villager.

"Night Villager." replied Megaman.

**Me: Okay, Chapter 3 is coming soon.**

**Villager: Wait, how did you get here?**

**Me: Portal.**

**Villager: ...**

**Moonler: Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Beginning of the Battle

"Shut Up!" screamed Megaman, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Villager woke up with a startled look on his face, but soon he got over it.

"Megaman," said Villager, "What's going on?"

"It's this alarm clock!" pointed out Megaman, "Something is wrong with it!"

Villager walked over to the clock and pressed the button. It was still ringing. Villager tried to look for the battery slot, there wasn't even one. Villager decided to bang the alarm clock on the table and then, threw his axe on it. It was still ringing, with the alarm clock unscratched.

"Is there a problem?" asked a Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir's dress was golden and her hair was quite silver.

"Yes," said Villager, "We tried to turn off this clock, but it kept on ringing."

The Gardevoir walked over to the alarm clock.

"Ah," said the Gardevoir, "I see, this alarm clock seems to be the alarm clock that Crazy Hand has made, don't worry about what alarm clock you have, you don't need one."

Soon, the Gardevoir broke the alarm clock, which didn't ring any more, with her psychic powers.

"If you have a problem," said the Gardevoir, "I will come right away."

"Thanks," said Megaman, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Soul Heart." she said, and left their room.

As Villager and Megaman went to the battlefield to watch the battles, Master Hand came up and said, "You two, I need to talk to you about your next battle. Since Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina battled Zelda and Peach, I thought maybe you guys needed to battle Mario and Link, how does that sound?"

They both smiles and said, "Definitely!"

"Alright," said Master Hand, "Mario and Link, come this way."

As Mario and Link meet up with Master Hand, Crazy Hand chose them a normal battlefield.

"Would you guys would like a team battle or an individual battle?" asked Mario

"Team Battle." said Villager. Megaman nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Link, "You two against us, you're on."

As they teleported to the battlefield, the countdown began.

3...

"Are you nervous?" asked Villager

"No," replied Megaman, "Why?"

2...

"They're veterans, we've only been here since yesterday."

"That doesn't mean we don't have battle skills, we've got to try."

1...

They all got out their weapons ready. When it said Go, they all ran at each other for battle.

**Me: Find out in Chapter 4.**

**Moonler: Aw, I hate these cliffhangers.**

**Me: You'll get used to it, anyway, don't forget to review, bye!**


	4. Veterans vs Newcomers

As the battle began, Villager threw his axe towards Link. When Link tried to block the attack, the axe was too strong, so Link got hit anyway.

"Darn it," said Link, "How did that happen!?"

As Megaman ran toward Link to help Villager defeat Link, Mario jumped in his way.

"Nope," he said, "You're dealing with me."

Mario threw a fireball at Megaman, but there were no burnt marks or scratches on him. Then, Megaman decided to throw a metal blade, and it hit Mario. Since Megaman is a robot, he had a large variety of weapons from his boss battles.

"If I'm dealing with you," Megaman said, "I will stick to you."

The battle between Link and Villager was intense, they were high on damage, they've been battling longer than before. Villager planted a tree, for some reason.

"What is Villager doing?" said Wii Fit Trainer.

Some of the Smashers were watching them through glass panels, some of them were watching them on TV.

Link decided that he has enough being beaten up by a kid with everyday weapons, so Link decided to throw a bomb at Villager, Villager flew across the stage, but before he was KO'd, he threw his axe on the tree, and the tree fell on Link, causing him to fly across the stage and got KO'd!

"Villager defeated," shouted Crazy Hand, "Link defeated!"

"Poor Link," said Rosalina, "I do congratulate Villager for defeating Link, but I do wonder how he learned that battle skill."

"Looks like it's just you and me." said Mario.

Both of them had a high amount of damage, Mario came running towards Megaman to attack, but Megaman did nothing, but once Mario got close to Megaman, Megaman had a home-run bat in his hand and swung it at Mario, which caused him to fly across the stage and got KO'd. Megaman had won the battle, with Villager winning since he was his teammate.

**Me: Okay, Chapter 5 is coming it's way!**

**Moonler: That was amazing Megaman!**

**Megaman: *blushes* Hehe, it was nothing.**

**Moonler: Seriously, I can't believe you won.**

**Megaman: *blushes more* Seriously, it was just a battle.**

**Villager: Hey, I won too!**

**Moonler: Yeah, you were awesome out there!**

**Villager: Thanks!**

**Me: Hey Megaman, do you want to do the honors?**

**Megaman: Sure, please review this fanfic to tell us what you thought, see you later!**


	5. Soul Heart in the Lunar

Soul Heart walked into Villager and Megaman's room. Their clothes were on the floor, it was a hint that they were sleeping in their pajamas. But once Soul Heart got closer to them when they were sleeping, they were covered in scratches from the battle they had.

_Oh my goodness,_ thought Soul Heart, _I thought Master Hand or Crazy Hand was suppose to heal them after their battle, guess I'll heal them_ _myself._

She walked over to them and used her psychic powers to heal them. Both of them smiled in their sleep, they were feeling better, and their scratches were all gone. Soul Heart smiled, folded their clothes, and left their room. It was fortunate that they were the only people she had to heal, she may be helpful and loves to help, but she wishes Master Hand and Crazy Hand could be more responsible the next time someone battled.

"Why didn't you heal them?" said Soul Heart.

"Soul Heart," said Master Hand, "You know I have children that don't look exactly like me and they're all humans, well except for Bun Bun, since it's a 6-foot baby, and they all need me. So I decided to put Crazy Hand in charge."

"Soul Heart!" shouted Crazy Hand.

Master Hand shushed him, but Soul Heart on the other hand said, "Crazy Hand, please don't shout, the Smashers are trying to sleep peacefully and they might attack us, and we don't want that."

"Sorry," whispered Crazy Hand, "I was trying to say I know how to heal people, I thought you can handle this and I can only heal a couple."

"Crazy," said Soul Heart, "It's okay to make mistakes, but next time ask me if you need help. You were lucky that Megaman and Villager's scratches wasn't too serious. I can help you by healing more people."

"Thank you," said Crazy Hand, "Remember to do your soothing singing to put everyone to sleep in sweet dreams."

Soul Heart walked over near the microphone and singed soothingly and gently, her singing sounds more beautiful than anything you can ever imagine. It was so nice for all Smashers, that people who were awake, slept into the beautiful song of Soul Heart.

Master Hand floated over to Soul Heart since he was a floating hand, and said, "Soul Heart, that was beautiful, I think I should make you a Smasher."

Soul Heart looked at Master Hand and said, "Master Hand, I love to be a Smasher, but I love to help people more than battling them, you were the one who made the Smash Mansion and is in charge of the Smashers, the one who made Super Smash Bros. is Mashiro Sakurai. But anyway, thank you for hiring me."

**Me: Alright, Chapter 6 is coming soon!**

**Soul Heart: Creator, thank you for creating me.**

**Me: Your Welcome, but you didn't have to call me creator, just call me Moonlight.**

**Soul Heart: Alright, shall I do the honors, Moonlight?**

**Me: Of course, give it a go!**

**Soul Heart: Please review, we would love to hear your thoughts on this fanfic. Good bye!**


	6. The Tours of Smash Mansion

**Note: Their is a mention of Aege and Saito, they do not belong to me. Aege belongs to DestructionSeries and Saito belongs to LoneAlchemist.**

"Good morning Rosalina," said Wii Fit Trainer, "I can't believe I lost to Peach, well, congrats to Zelda for winning the match."

"Well I got to admit, Zelda and I both have powers but I guess Zelda's stronger since she can transform into a Sheik."

"Should we come to Master Hand?"

"Sure, Master Hand might have something in store for us."

* * *

As Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina walked down the hallway, Megaman and Villager tagged along, just in case Master Hand needs them too.

"So I should say our team battle against Mario and Link went well." said Villager

"Wow," said Wii Fit Trainer, "You guys have really strong friendship ever since you guys have slept in the same room as roommates."

"Yeah," said Megaman, "Before we got to Master Hand, me and Villager were talking about how did we feel about being in the game. Soon, we started talking more about another topic and we're so attached to each other that we're kind of like brothers."

As they walked down the hallway, they saw Master Hand in the central Smash Office.

"Oh," said Master Hand, "Since you guys didn't know everything about the Smash Mansion, I thought you need a tour guide, I decided to trust Kirby to be your tour guide. Just in case you need something important from the Smash Mansion."

"Hello," said Kirby, "I'm going to be your tour guide of the Smash Mansion, poyo."

"Question," said Villager, "How come you say poyo at the end of your setences?"

"Well," replied Kirby, "Someone taught me how to speak English and that was Pit, poyo. I say poyo at the end of my sentences because I got used to it, poyo. Now let me show you around the Smash Mansion, poyo."

Kirby walked over to four doors leading to four rooms.

"These are the four rooms, one is for the Home-Run Contest, another is Target Smash, the next is Multi-Man Brawl, and the final one is the Boss Stages, the bosses may be holograms, but they can hurt real badly, you can injure them too, Master Hand and Crazy Hand aren't holograms unfortunately, poyo."

Kirby then walked over to an arena, and again, the glass panels were there.

"This is the Smash Arena Tournament, this is where you can battle opponents on a tournament, sadly my two teammates and friends, Aege and Saito are using it right now. They always fight, but they aren't from any game company, poyo."

Kirby soon walked over to a post office. It's logo was a Smash Ball in an envelope.

"This is the Official Smash Post Office, this is where you can get mail from your friends and family, you can also get mail to them, poyo."

Kirby later walked over to a workout room. It has various of courses of helpful exercises.

"This is the Smash Power Training, it does have some normal training, but they're all helpful, poyo. The trainings can increase your powers, strength, speed, skill, and flight, unless you have wings, poyo."

Kirby quickly walked over to a place with food. It was a hint that he was excited to show this place.

"Oh why didn't I showed this place at first, poyo. This is the Cafeteria, this is where you're running down on food, and you can eat whenever you feel like it, poyo."

Kirby showed a lot of things, there was a Wi-Fi room, a Trophy room, a Album room, and etc.

"So if you need to know all of the rooms," said Kirby, "Just talk to me, poyo."

After Kirby walked away, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Megaman, and Villager turned to talk to each other.

"So which place are you guys going?" asked Rosalina.

"I'm just going to explore to Smash Mansion," said Megaman, "I'll try to find a place I might like."

"I'm doing the same," said Villager, "I just need some friends, all my friends at home are animals. It's time I become a little more social."

"I'm going to the Smash Power Training," said Wii Fit Trainer, "How about you Rosalina?"

"I'm going to make a few friends," replied Rosalina, "I think the female Smashers here are really nice."

So they all scattered out for their reasonings, and maybe find some new friends.

**Me: Okay, that must be a boring chapter, hopefully Chapter 7 is better.**

**Moonler: Boring is right, I hate that chapter.**

**Me: Moonler! I worked hard on it, anyway, please review this fanfic.**


	7. My Rival's a Princess

Rosalina walked down the hallway with her Lumas behind her, she soon sees Zelda and Peach.

"Hello Peach," said Rosalina, "Hello Zelda, and congratulations on the battle we had."

"Oh thank you," replied Zelda, "It was a good individual battle, you did play fair, and so did these little guys."

"Thank you miss." said all of the Lumas in unison.

"Aw, these guys are adorable," said Zelda, "What are they?"

"They're Lumas," replied Rosalina, "There is an infinite number of them. The rest of the Lumas are at the Observatory."

"Oh my," said Zelda, "I wish I can visit you all, but I do have important tasks, good bye Rosalina and Peach."

After Zelda left, Peach walked over to Rosalina with an angry look on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Peach, "I know what you're up to, Rosalina."

"Huh?" said Rosalina confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb on me," said Peach, "You've beaten me on the individual battle, I'm pretty sure you are trying to steal Mario since you're in the same universe and much stronger and kinder to me. I know you are also trying to steal Zelda, you're almost as strong as her!"

"Peach," replied Rosalina calmly, "I've known Mario, but when he first arrived here, he was worried about you, Peach. I just like him as a friend."

"Hehe," said Peach, "You're just joking so you can get away with it. Not letting that happen."

"Mama," said one of the Lumas, "This lady's scary."

All of the other Lumas were trembling with fear, they were really frightened of Peach.

"Child," Peach said to the little Luma, "This is grown-up talk, how about you shut your mouth."

Finally Peach left with all of the Lumas trembling behind Rosalina with fear. The little Luma cried of what Peach said.

"It's okay children," said Rosalina as she soothes the Lumas, "We'll try to ignore her, but since this happened, I'm going to talk to Wii Fit Trainer."

**Me: Hope you guys like this chapter, Chapter 8 is coming soon.**

**Moonler: Please review this fanfic.**


	8. Helpful Advice

Rosalina saw Wii Fit Trainer running on the treadmill. When Wii Fit Trainer saw Rosalina coming towards her, Wii Fit Trainer stopped the treadmill.

"Oh, hello Rosalina," said Wii Fit Trainer, "What brings you here?"

"First of all," she replied, "How are you doing?"

"Great, Samus is currently my friend since we're both strong and flexible. So could you tell me what you want to talk about?"

"I do have a friend, Zelda is, but I have a problem with a female lately."

Wii Fit Trainer walked over to Rosalina, "Tell me what's going on."

Rosalina took a deep breath and said, "It's Peach, she thinks I'm trying to steal Mario since I'm stronger than her and we both live on the same universe, and then she thought I'm trying to steal her friend because I'm almost as strong as her and we were beginning to be friends. But what made me really upset is that she frightened my Lumas, she even made one cried."

"Remember the story you read me," said a Luma, "People ugly in the inside don't get their rewards anymore, and it's just like Peach."

"I know sweetheart," said Rosalina, "But I don't want that to happen. I want Peach to be happy and so will I."

"Rosalina," said Wii Fit Trainer, "Try to stay away from Mario so Peach won't get jealous, same with Zelda, but of you have a phone, call her what happened, maybe she'll stop this madness."

Rosalina smiled warmly at Wii Fit Trainer, "I never could have solve a situation like this without you."

Wii Fit Trainer returned the smile back, "I'm glad I could help. Now it's getting a little late, I'm pretty sure Megaman and Villager are at their sleep right now. Want to get some rest?"

Rosalina nodded, and both of them went back into their rooms to get some sleep.

**Me: Chapter 9 will be here soon enough.**

**Moonler: Please review this fanfic, this chapter was pretty amazing to me.**


	9. Friends of the Smash Kids

"Good Morning Villager." said Megaman.

As Megaman said that, Villager was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He barely moved an inch. So Megaman woke him up by touching him softly.

"Ugh," groaned Villager, "What time is it?"

Megaman already knew what time it is since he's a robot.

"8:00 A.M." said Megaman, "We promised Toon Link that we'll be at the centre of Smash Mansion at 8:15."

"Oh shoot," said Villager, "We've got to get dressed."

* * *

After that, they walked down the hallway. While that happened, Megaman said, "Villager, does my voice sound horrible?"

Villager looked at Megaman and said, "It sounds pretty fine to me, why did you ask?"

"Well, my voice doesn't broaden, so it stays the same, it does sound kind of feminine if you ask me."

"Don't say that, you're voice fits you, I'm too short so everyone mistaken me as a 7 year old, but I'm actually 11 years old."

Finally they've have reached to the centre of the Smash Mansion. The plaza was of course, called the Centre Plaza.

"There you are," said Toon Link, "I thought maybe I should introduce you to my friends, two of them are teens, but they like us as friends."

There was a line with all of Toon Link's friends. There was a blonde haired boy holding something behind his back, what could it be?

"Megaman and Villager," said Toon Link, "I want you to meet Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Pit and Red. I hope you enjoy them."

Lucas soon walked over to Megaman and Villager. In his hands he showed two gifts that must have been something for a Newcomer's gift.

"I meant to give them to you guys when you first arrived," he said, "But you went to bed early so I didn't want to disturb you, Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer already got their gifts, everyone here has one. If you don't like your gift, just return it to me."

He soon gave them the two gifts he had in his hands, they were perfectly wrapped in golden, it shined on the lights that reflected the gifts, it must be a thoughtful gift.

"You guys can tell my friends more about yourself," said Toon Link, "They will understand you better, in return, they'll talk about themselves."

"I'm Villager," said Villager, "I live in a village of animals, I work for Tom Nook, I am brave but I can be a little insecure sometimes. And I do wish to be taller."

"You don't have to be taller," said Lucas, "Sometimes, there are hidden places that small, so it's not always bad."

"Yeah," said Nana, "Me and Popo are short, but that didn't stop us from climbing mountains, if you want to know, we're the Ice Climbers."

"Okay," said Toon Link, "Take me as for example, I may be small, but I'm the Hero of the Winds."

"Thanks guys," said Villager smiling, "I really feel a lot better, hey Megaman, I think you should tell them about yourself."

"Alright," said Megaman, "I am a robot, I can't tell you his name but he is a professor and that professor created me, I like helping others, I hate dumb alarm clocks, and sometimes, and wake up somewhere around 6:00."

"What!" said Ness, "No way, I thought you were just a regular boy suited up with armor."

"What game company are you from?" asked Pit.

"Can you swim?" asked Popo.

"Yeah I know," said Megaman, "I do look like a regular boy with armor, the game company that created me is Capcom, and no, I am not yet waterproof, so be careful."

"Alright," said Toon Link, "I have already explained myself in front of you guys when we first met, so my friends will now tell about themselves."

"I'm Ness," said Ness, "I love baseball and my best friend is Lucas, I am very brave but I don't like to spend some time alone."

"I'm Lucas," said Lucas, "I like to spend some time alone, I'm shy and quiet, my mom and my brother died, but I know they're always with me."

_Aw, _thought Megaman, _Poor him, I wish I was his brother so he won't feel like he has a broken family._

"I'm Nana," said Nana, "This is my older twin brother, Popo. We usually where parkas even when it's not cold, but sometimes, we don't where our parkas. We usually like to do the same things together."

"We usually don't argue," added Popo, "And we love working together as a team."

_Wow,_ thought Villager, _I'm a bit jealous that their friendship is stronger than me and Megaman's. But I'm alright with the sibling love."_

"I'm Pit," said Pit, "My twin brother is Red, I also have another twin brother, but it's best not to talk about him. I love flying, new adventures, and being clean, but I'm not a clean freak. I dislike when I'm being talked about when it is a mean subject."

"And I'm Red," said Red, "I love training my Pokemon, I'm a little competitive, I dislike when someone is sleepwalking, and I do enjoy that we have dance parties here."

After they told about the important things about themselves, they played some video games, talked about an interesting topic which is friends and their thoughts of being in the Smash Mansion, and invited themselves over to their rooms since they can do that. At the end of the day, Megaman and Villager climbed in their beds for some rest. But before Villager slept, he thought about Pit's mysterious twin.

_I wonder what he looks like,_ thought Villager, _Maybe he wears the same clothes as Red but different color, or maybe the same clothes as Pit. His twin should have the same hair color as Pit and Red, maybe I'll see him soon._

After a few thoughts, Villager's eyes grew heavy and soon, he slept, thanks to Soul Heart's song with her beautiful voice.

**Me: Chapter 10 is coming it's way, this fanfic isn't over yet.**

**Moonler: Who's the mysterious twin?**

**Megaman: Yeah, I want to know too!**

**Villager: Don't forget me!**

**Me: Guys! Wait until the next chapter.**

**All three of them: Aw!**

**Me: Don't forget to review and I'm sorry if this was a long chapter.**


	10. Pit's Dark Bro

"Hey Villager," said Megaman, "It's a lovely morning isn't it?"

Villager rubbed his eyes, "Megaman, I didn't check the gifts Lucas gave us, did you check them this morning? Also, what time is it?"

"I checked the gifts," replied Megaman, "They appear to be plushes of us, they were handmade by Lucas, I put them on this shelf right here. And it's 6:00."

Villager did saw the plushes on the shelf, but when he heard Megaman said it was 6:00, he quickly fell asleep.

"Megaman," Villager mumbled, "Just let me sleep. I thought you were kidding when you said you sometimes wake up at 6:00."

Megaman walked out of his room, he had saw something on his way. He was lucky that Villager was the only one who heard him. What Villager heard was this:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Megaman.

Villager heard the scream and he fell out of bed when he heard the scream.

"Megaman," said Villager, "What's wrong?"

There, where Megaman stared at was a dark counterpart of Pit, his eyes are red, his hair is black, and his clothes were black as well. They didn't remember Pit with red eyes, nor black hair. They quite remembered him with blue eyes and brown hair. They quickly ran away in fright to see a clone of Pit.

"Hehe," said the clone, "Cowards."

They ran in their room with their door shut, not locked.

"Oh god," said Megaman, "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Villager, "If that was a doppelganger of Pit, boy, we've got to get rid of him. See that bat right there? Give it to me and I'll hit him with the bat."

Villager stand right next to the door with the bat ready in his hand. Megaman just stood their trembling behind Villager. The door opened, it was Pit! Villager didn't knew who opened the door but he hit Pit on the head with the bat.

"Ouch!" said Pit. Pit rubbed the part of his head where the bat hit him, "What the heck was that for? What's with the bat Villager, and why does Megaman looks scared?"

"Sorry Pit," said Villager, "I was trying to hit your doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?" said Pit confused.

"He means your dark counterpart," said Megaman still trembling, "I saw him when I walked down the hallway, he had red eyes, black hair, and black clothes."

"Dark counterpart?" said Pit, "Oh, you mean Dark Pit, my other twin brother. I wish I could have explained this to you sooner. He was adopted and he was born at the same time like me, he's a bit rude and he keeps accidentally scaring people, but once you get to know him better, he might be more friendly towards you. Here, I'll take him to you."

As Pit ran to get Dark Pit, Megaman had an unsure look, Villager on the other hand, had a more calmer look. Soon, Pit came back, with Dark Pit.

"Um," said Megaman, "Hi, I'm Megaman, and this is Villager, we're the New Smashers here, so um, are you a Smasher?

Dark Pit smirked. "No," he replied, "I'm just a color of Pit, but I am allowed to be here and fight, but I'm not a Smasher."

"So," said Villager, "Could you tell us more about yourself?"

"I am a Dark Angel," said Dark Pit, "I like tricking and pranking people, since I'm a Dark Angel, I have dark powers, I'm not afraid of anything, I am not able to sleep, and I scare people on accident and on purpose."

_On purpose? _thought Megaman, _Boy, I have to watch out for him._

"Now that I've told things about myself," said Dark Pit, "Why don't you tell something about yourself?"

After Villager and Megaman told about themselves to Dark Pit. Dark Pit ran to get something, he said it was some sort of gift. After he returned, he had something behind his back.

"Here's a little something for you Newcomers." said Dark Pit.

Soon he revealed his gift. It turned out to be more of a prank! It was a bucket of water, and he splashed the bucket of water at Villager and Megaman.

"Haha!" laughed Dark Pit as he ran away.

"Dark Pit!" shouted Pit, "I thought Megaman told you he was not waterproof, he's just a robot!"

But there, Megaman was still standing perfectly fine, soaked in water. Villager quickly ran to his room to find another pair of clothes. Villager then came back where he was before.

"Megaman," said Villager, "Why are you still working from the water Dark Pit splashed on you?"

"There are three possible reasons why I'm alright," said Megaman, "One is that Master Hand must have made me waterproof for stages that have water in them, second is that Dark Pit might have used his dark powers to make me waterproof, and third is that I must have always been waterproof and I had a phobia of water because I thought I wasn't waterproof."

"Well if it's reason two," said Pit, "Then Dark Pit must have some feelings for you, but before we can agree on that, I have to chase Dark Pit on what he've done to you. Now get back here Dark Pit!"

**Me: Chapter 11 is on it's way to this fanfic.**

**Moonler: Dark Pit! Why did you scribbled on my face while I was sleeping! You know I love to keep my fur clean!**

**Dark Pit: It was just a joke, and come at me if you can, you winged rodent!**

**Me: *sigh* Please review this fanfic, I'll get Dark Pit soon and clean Moonler's fur. Good bye everyone!**


	11. The Beginning of the Princess Battle

At the same day, Rosalina called Zelda. She wants to make sure that Zelda understands about what has been going on with Peach and her.

"Zelda," said Rosalina, "I need to tell you something about Peach, she has been angry with me lately, she thinks I'm going to take Mario and you away from her, she was jealous that I beat her in the battle we had, she even made a Luma cry, please understand that I'm really telling the truth, if you don't believe me, just get Lucario to see if I'm telling a lie."

Zelda wants to make sure this is true, so she sent out Lucario to check her aura. Once Lucario came back, he gave a thumbs up to her.

"I believe you now," said Zelda, "I can't believe she intimidated a cute creature. I never seen her so jealous before, I'll go talk to her, if this happens again, I'm going to talk to Master Hand, I'll text you if something important or something exciting is going on. I'll see you around."

After Rosalina ended the call, Wii Fit Trainer came in.

"How is it going?" she asked.

"It's fine," said Rosalina, "I followed exactly what you said, turns out Zelda's going to try to talk to her. I just wish that Peach understands that what I said is true. I hope it works."

Wii Fit Trainer sat next to her for comfort, "It'll be just fine, Peach might have a change of heart for you, you both are in the same video game universe and both princesses. Mario may have heard what has been going on."

* * *

As Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer walked down to the Centre Plaza, Peach stepped in their way.

"I would like a rematch," said Peach, "From the battle we had, but this time, it's just me and Rosalina."

"Peach," said Rosalina, "If you really need the rematch, I can accept it to settle this matter. But, please understand that I'm telling the truth."

"Another battle!?" cried all of the Lumas in unison, "But we're all tired!"

"Wii Fit Trainer," said Rosalina, "Get some responsible people who can easily take care of the Lumas while I talk to Master Hand if Peach and I, can have a battle."

Wii Fit Trainer took the Lumas to a big room and ask some people to take care of them with her while Peach and Rosalina ran to Master Hand for another battle.

"A rematch huh?" said Master Hand, "I can accept that, Crazy Hand, choose a stage."

Crazy Hand chose the Battlefield and Rosalina and Peach teleported to the Battlefield.

3...

They got their weapons out.

2...

Sparks fly between their eyes.

1...

They waited until it said GO! They came running towards each other for battle.

**Me: Find out in Chapter 12!**

**Moonler: *sigh* Another cliffhanger.**

**Me: Hey, you waited on the next chapter from the Megaman and Villager vs. Mario and Link battle, the wait may be a bit exciting.**

**Moonler: Yeah, yeah, I know.**

**Me: Don't forget to review, we would love to hear your thoughts about this fanfic. See you next time!**


	12. Rosalina vs Peach

As the battle begun, Peach charged at Rosalina to attack. Fortunately, Rosalina dodged the attack. Soon, she found a Beam Sword and hit it with Peach.

"What's going on?" said Megaman as he came to watch the battle.

"Peach challenged Rosalina to a rematch," replied Wii Fit Trainer, "Peach is taking it the wrong way. Rosalina has done nothing to get Mario's attention. Rosalina is just helping Mario in some of the games to save Peach. You can never have too many friends because even though Rosalina is friends with Zelda, it still doesn't mean that Rosalina is taking anything away from Peach."

"Go Rosalina!" cheered Villager, "Show Peach what she said was wrong!"

Rosalina gracefully dodged every attack that Peach has threw. She kept hitting Peach with the Beam Sword. She just wanted to end this battle madness now. Then, a Luma appeared by the side of Rosalina. The Luma must have had enough energy to battle Peach, it punched her towards the leg. It must have been revenge for bullying the little Luma. Finally, Peach couldn't take it no more, she found a Smash Ball and had her final smash. Suddenly, Rosalina fell asleep, except for the Luma. The Luma decided to defend Rosalina and try to wake her up.

"Wake up mama," said the Luma, "You're in a battle and you're going to get hurt."

Rosalina quickly woke up and just in time, Peach was about to throw a bomb at her. Soon Rosalina grabbed a Home-Run bat and swing it at Peach. Peach was now KO'd.

"Yeah!" shouted Villager, "Congratulations Rosalina!"

Rosalina was glad that the battle was over, but she wish she'd just let Peach won. Soon, she just rested for the day.

**Me: Chapter 13 is almost here, just wait for a few moments.**

**Moonler: Please review this fanfic, we would like to hear your thoughts about this fanfic.**


	13. Dark Pit's Missing!

"Hey Megaman," said Villager as he woke up, "How'd you sleep?"

"It's good," said Megaman, "That battle was intense."

"Should we get dressed?" asked Villager.

"Yeah," he replied, "We should see what our friends got in store for us."

* * *

As they ran to the Centre Plaza, their friends were wandering around the Smash Mansion.

"What's going on?" asked Megaman, "Why is everyone wandering around the Smash Mansion even though you guys know where you're going?"

"Dark Pit's missing!" cried Pit, "My brother has been gone and no one knows where he is!"

"Did you went outside?" asked Villager, "He might be out for some fresh air."

"He hates things like that," said Red, "But it might be possible because he has free space to practice the Power Flight races."

* * *

They all went outside to check to see if Dark Pit was there. He wasn't in the sky. Before they turned around back inside the Smash Mansion. They heard a familiar voice.

"Help!" it said.

Megaman came to see where that voice was coming from. It was Dark Pit! He was tied to a branch with his arms stuck on his sides, his wings were tied together, and he was roped from torso to legs.

"Dark Pit!" shouted Megaman, "Who did this to you!?"

"It was Sir Acachalla," replied Dark Pit, "That dumb second-place guy was jealous from me winning all of the Power Flight races. Now help me get back to ground!"

"Couldn't you use your Dark Powers?" said Villager.

"I can't!" replied Dark Pit, "That brat contained my powers in a secure jar, the jar is at the Sacred Forest. Just help me out here!"

Before any of them could save Dark Pit from falling in the cliff, the branch broke, falling with Dark Pit!

"Dark Pit!" shouted Megaman.

Megaman ran down the side of the cliff and jumped off as his arms reached Dark Pit. Soon, Pit swooped down to save both of the falling friends. As they reached to the ground Pit placed them safely down the ground.

"Your my friend now," said Megaman, "I'll make sure you're alright whenever I'm with you."

Dark Pit hung his head down, "I never had a friend for a long time."

Villager and his friends stopped to hear what Dark Pit has to say.

"My only friends were Pit and Red," continued Dark Pit, "My best friends too. Once they made some other friends, that made me feel like a house pet, a joke. I thought I didn't matter because I feel like they left me. I played pranks on people just because I wanted the person I pranked, laugh on what happened, I just what to get some friends by being fun, the result turns out to be anger. I just wanted another friend."

"We'll be your friends Dark Pit," said Lucas, "We're glad that you lived in the Smash Mansion."

"Yeah," said Nana and Popo in unison, "We'll be great friends with you."

"Thanks," said Dark Pit, "If you guys are going to be great friends with me, would you guys mind to help me get my Dark Powers back?"

"I'll get them for you." said Pit.

Pit flew in the middle of the Sacred Forest and found the jar, he opened the jar and out came a dark mist, the mist flew toward Dark Pit. Dark Pit now got his Dark Powers back.

"Alright," said Dark Pit, "The 4th Super Smash Bros. Ceremony will start in an hour, want to play some video games while we wait?"

"Yeah!" they all said and went in the Smash Mansion.

**Me: Chapter 14 is coming it's way to the fanfic soon!**

**Moonler: *sob***

**Me: What's the matter Moonler?**

**Moonler: That was a sad story of how Dark Pit didn't have friends before.**

**Me: It's alright Moonler, he's lucky that he has some friends now. Oh, and don't forget to review this fanfic!**


	14. The Princess Rivalary Ends

"Ugh," said Peach, "I was expecting the least from you."

Peach was still angry with Rosalina. Again, the Lumas were all scared of Peach. Rosalina was scared too, but she didn't show it. Peach was walking around Rosalina.

"You're so pathetic," she continued, "Why are you a princess of space? You live with creatures like those, I wonder why Sakurai made you. You can never be friends with anyone, nor you can have any crushes as your love. You are the most hideous thing in video games."

"Peach is bothering Rosalina again Master Hand," said a familiar voice, "This has happened two days ago."

The familiar voice came from Zelda! And she was with Master Hand. Master Hand floated to Peach.

"Peach," he said, "Is this true?"

Peach had said nothing but Rosalina replied, "Yes Master Hand, she has been jealous of me that she bothered me a lot of times. She even frightened a Luma with me."

"Peach," said Master Hand, "I am very disappointed in you, why did you say such things to Rosalina? Rosalina meant no harm to you, so why even bother?"

"I said it because," replied Peach, "That I was afraid of Rosalina taking all of the things away from me. I was adored by everyone in the Smash Mansion until Rosalina came. She was prettier, smarter, stronger, and she was new. Everyone left me alone and didn't care about me no more. I was afraid Zelda and Mario will be pulled to her. I was really afraid about that, so I shot mean things at her, try to get a rematch to get back my place, and even worse, try to make her leave by using how I acted."

Rosalina gently touch the back of Peach's arm, "Peach, I feel bad for making all this happen, I just wanted to see life of the Smash Mansion, not popularity and strength. We can still be friends Peach, unless you don't want to."

Peach smiled warmly, "Yes, I will be, I will not bother you no more, and you are not pathetic, you're perfect the way you are."

"Are you happy Master Hand?" said Zelda.

"I'm more than happy," said Master Hand, "I'm delighted that everything worked out fine between these girls, now get ready, we are going to have the 4th Super Smash Bros. Ceremony as a dance party, it'll start in 15 minutes."

**Me: Chapter 15 is almost here, this fanfic is almost over!**

**Moonler: Aw! I don't want it to be over!**

**Me: Moonler, some good stories have to come to an end.**

**Moonler: True that, don't forget to review!**


	15. The Ceremony

**Note: There is another scene with Aege and Saito in this series. They don't belong to me. Aege belongs to DestructionSeries and Saito belongs to LoneAlchemist. They're now be permanently be in my upcoming fan fiction series for Super Smash Bros.**

It was almost time for the 4th Super Smash Bros. Ceremony, everyone got to didn't have to wear their video game clothes, but they did got to wear casual or formal clothes. They were all in a room meant for ceremonies and dances.

As the music turned on, Lucas said, "Hey guys, watch what I can do."

Lucas did a little spin, then he added up a flip. All of his friends were shocked of what he has done. Dark Pit on the other hand, was not.

"Not bad," said Dark Pit, "But I think I should show you how it's done."

Dark Pit added the most dangerous dances of all, he was alright though. Everyone clapped at how he'd done.

"Should we talk to Kirby so he could be our friends?" asked Lucas.

"Sure why not," said Megaman, "He is the one who gave the tour guide to us."

They all walked up to Kirby who was dancing with Jigglypuff while Aege and Saito were watching.

"Oh," said Kirby, "What brings you guys to us, poyo?"

"We're just wondering," said Villager, "If you and your friends could join us, there is still more room for us."

"Oh sure," said Kirby, "I'm pretty sure you guys know Jigglypuff, Apnea is the sea green puff with the cap and purple hair, but just call him Aege for short, Saito is the yellow puff with wings and a raccoon tail, poyo."

"Hi." said Jigglypuff.

"Hey!" said Saito.

"Sup." said Aege.

"Alright," said Master Hand, "All Smashers come here for the 4th Super Smash Bros. Ceremony."

As all of the Smashers listened to hear the 4th Super Smash Bros. Ceremony.

"Alright," said Master Hand, "Here we are now promoting Little Mac to a Smasher."

"Congratulations Little Mac!" shouted someone in the audience.

"And," said Master Hand, "We would like to congratulate-"

"Papa!" shouted a little girl's voice.

"Oh no," muttered Master Hand, "Not right now."

There, two children were standing next to Master Hand.

"Hello." said a babylike voice.

A six-foot baby stands behind Megaman. As Megaman turned around, he screamed, "OH GOD!"

The baby wasn't really that scary, but it was a little creepy for them to see a baby behind their backs. The baby ran to Master Hand to greet him.

"Bun Bun," said Master Hand, "I thought you were watching Sally and Billy."

"I was," said Bun Bun, "But Sally and Billy ran to meet you at work and I tried to chase them back to the house."

"Papa," said Billy, "When are we going to kick some trees?"

"Later," said Master Hand, "After I finish this ceremony."

"Papa," said Sally, "I want waffles and toys!"

"Let Bun Bun get your toys and waffles," said Master Hand, "Now get back in the house."

Bun Bun, Billy, and Sally walked out the Smash Mansion. Some of the Smashers giggled about what had just happen.

"Okay," said Master Hand, embarrassed, "I was about to say is, that we would like to congratulate Megaman, Rosalina, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer for making it in Super Smash Bros. 4. And now, Soul Heart will bring you, your official Smash Bros. Badges!"

Soul Heart walked up to all of the Newcomers and gave them their Smash Bros. Badges, the badges looked exactly like the Smash Bros. Symbol and it was pure gold. And now, the ceremony has now ended.

**Me: Alright, that is the end of Life of the New Smashers. I will be creating a Super Smash Bros. Series called Smash Bros. Stories, SBS for short.**

**Moonler: Aw, I wanted this fanfic to continue.**

**Me: Sorry Moonler, this story needs to end.**

**Moonler: Do you want me to intimidate you?**

**Me: Do you want me to get Bun Bun?**

**Moonler: NO!**

**Megaman: Um, since these two are arguing, please review this fanfic. We hope you enjoy Life of the New Smashers! See you in the Smash Bros. Stories series!**


End file.
